Come Undone
by maej26
Summary: Mike and Alex discover their feelings for each other while spending SummerSlam weekend together.


**Title:** Come Undone  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> The Miz (Mike) and Alex Riley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> feel-good, sentimental, fluff, romance

**Summary:** Mike and Alex discover their feelings for each other while spending SummerSlam weekend together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the guys or WWE. The story idea, I like to think is my own.

**Author Notes:** This is my first fanfic ever so any feedback would be great. I usually write poetry so stretching my thoughts out isn't the easiest thing for me to do but this fic pretty much wrote itself anyway. This is a one shot. Hope you enjoy it.

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin had just won his impromptu match against Kofi Kingston when he saw his former protégé, Alex Riley, heading towards him in the corridors of the arena. "Hey Alex," Mike noticed that Alex was in his wrestling gear. "You got a match tonight?" Mike was happy that his friend got the push he deserved but missed hanging out with him. Now that they were adversaries on the show, they didn't have the opportunity to see each other as much as they used to and after being inseparable for the better part of a year, Mike felt like he really had lost his best friend.

"Hey Mike," Alex hadn't spoken to Mike since their last match. It had been almost a month since Miz had pinned Alex, knocking him out of the WWE Championship Tournament. Alex had always been impressed with Mike's abilities in the ring and sometimes he wasn't sure if his friend was really angry with him or not. A couple seconds had gone by when Alex realized he hadn't answered Mike's question, "Yeah, I'm up against Ziggler. I'm pretty eager to go out there on my own." Alex tried to be optimistic about his current position in the WWE. After all, he had worked for years to get to this point in his career and he really didn't want to let Mike down either. Alex thought back to his NXT days and about all the invaluable advice Mike had given to him. A quick smirk flashed across Alex's mouth as he remembered staying at his Pro's house during SummerSlam weekend last year. "So, are you excited about SummerSlam? Do you know who you'll be fighting?"

"Actually, I haven't a clue. You know, they're doing this whole Punk versus Cena crap and I'm left by the wayside yet again," Mike rolled his eyes.

Alex could see that his former Pro was agitated by the current storyline for his character, or the lack thereof, and wanted to loosen him up, "I guess they don't appreciate your awesomeness!" Alex was happy that he could make Mike smile. "Anyway, I gotta go prepare for my match. I can't believe I have to deal with loud mouth Vickie tonight," Alex continued to joke. "See you around." Just as Alex turned to leave, Mike asked abruptly if Alex wanted to stay at his place for SummerSlam this year like he had done the year before. Alex was caught off guard but knew he could never turn down an opportunity to spend time with his best friend. With a big grin on his face, Alex exclaimed, "That sounds great actually. It'll be nice to catch up properly." The two shook hands and parted ways. As Mike was walking back to his private dressing room, he found himself almost giddy at the thought of spending the weekend with Alex. Suddenly, he wondered if he had been too forward but quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

SummerSlam weekend had arrived much quicker than Mike was counting on but he was excited that he could finally spend time with his best friend. The two had arranged to meet at Mike's house after landing in Los Angeles Friday afternoon. They would have preferred to travel together but weren't really sure if it was a good idea to publicly hang out together or if they should be discreet about their real life friendship. The WWE Universe knew that the show was scripted but there was still a mixture of storyline and reality that _the powers that be_ liked to keep a mystery. The friends decided it would be better to travel alone so they'd be less likely to be ambushed by fans.

The two men arrived at Mike's apartment building at the same time and headed up together. It had been a whole year since Alex had been inside Mike's home and truth be told, Mike had only set foot in his own place a few dozen times in the past twelve months himself. As they were heading up in the elevator, Mike wondered if he would ever have a normal life but at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't trade his life for anything in the world. Being a pro-wrestler is all Mike had ever dreamed of and he was comforted knowing that he had a best friend who understood what was important to him.

Mike opened the door to his apartment and let Alex walk through first. Mike found himself checking out Alex's butt as he walked through the threshold. Suddenly, Mike felt very awkward and wasn't sure why his eyes would wander that low. Perhaps he had always been a bit jealous that Alex had a fuller backside than he did or perhaps he just liked what he saw. Either way, Mike knew that he could never let Alex catch him staring where he knew he shouldn't. "You remember where the guest room is?" Pointing towards the right side of his apartment, he continued, "It's down that hall, second door on the left." Alex went straight to the room to set down his luggage. Mike followed but entered the first door on the right. Mike unpacked his suitcase and joined Alex in the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" Alex sat on the couch and asked if he could just have some water. Mike brought over two bottles of water and sat on the chair perpendicular to his friend.

By now, Alex was certain that Mike didn't hold any animosity towards him. Their feud in the ring was pure storyline and he was relieved. For months he didn't know how to approach Mike about the subject. As The Miz's former apprentice, Alex learned early on that Mike was a method actor and didn't like being friendly with someone outside the ring if they were supposed to be enemies inside the ring. It wasn't that he didn't like his opponent, he just wanted to make the storyline as genuine as possible. Sadly for Alex, his card had come up a few months ago and he had no choice but to wait out the end of their storyline. This was a double-edged sword for Alex because he wanted to be friends with Mike again but he also loved wrestling with him and now that they had been separated, they no longer had any contact on the show. Alex knew that Mike had always brought out the best in him and it didn't matter if their characters were the best of friends or the bitterest of enemies but now all that was over and he was stuck with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero. Alex gulped down a bunch of water. It was hot outside and even hotter in Mike's apartment. The air conditioning had been on for a good ten minutes by now but Alex could not seem to cool himself off. He looked over at Mike and realized that no one had spoken since he sat down. "So, how are things with you and your girlfriend?"

Mike was taken aback when he heard Alex's question. Of all topics, he was hoping he wouldn't have to talk about Maryse. "Truth be told, we broke up a few weeks ago," Mike admitted trying to shrug it off. A look of concern washed over Alex's face. He was surprised because the pair had been together for a number of years and he had no idea their relationship was in trouble. He thought about all the times they traveled together and his friend seemed very happy. Sometimes, Mike thought that he and Maryse gravitated towards each other because it was difficult finding a partner when you're always on the road and constantly moving from city to city. Not to mention, it's always been hard for Mike to distinguish between a groupie and someone who was genuinely interested in him so it made sense for him to get involved with someone already in the company. Mike knew that he and Maryse always put on a happy face in front of their co-workers and the fans whenever they went out so he wasn't surprised that Alex would react the way he did and besides, they hadn't spoken in months so how would Alex be any the wiser? He didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he should have been able to talk to his friend about this important decision and seek advice. Mike realized that this storyline they just emerged from could have hindered his friendship with Alex and he started to wonder if what he felt about his profession only a few minutes earlier still held true. Would he really not trade anything for the life he was living? Was his friendship with Alex less important than his career? Would he ever find love and settle down? He thought back to Maryse. For the last year of their relationship things had started to deteriorate and continued breaking down more and more as time went on. Mike held on as long as he could but decided it was best for them to go their separate ways. He thought about when his problems started with Maryse and their break-up and how the timing correlated to his best friend. Mike realized that he and Maryse started to drift apart after he started mentoring Alex. He didn't know why he never made the connection before. The knot deep in Mike's stomach tightened but he remained in control on the surface. "What about you? Have you met anyone?"

Alex's mouth got really dry all of a sudden so he took another sip of his water before answering. "Yeah, but I don't think they're interested." Alex sat back on the couch and waited for Mike's response.

Mike's eyes widened, "Really?" Alex chuckled as he kept hearing The Miz's 'Really?' in his head over and over. Mike knew why Alex was laughing but he was genuinely stunned that this girl, that anyone, wouldn't want to be with Alex. "You haven't told her how you feel. That's the only explanation. You're too good-looking and talented to be turned down." To hear these compliments, especially coming from Mike, made Alex blush. Mike realized he was making Alex uncomfortable and he, in turn, started to feel uncomfortable. Why did he just talk about how attractive Alex is? He tried to act as if it was no big deal. After clearing his throat, Mike's curiosity got the better of him, "So, what's the story, man?"

"I mean, I haven't really talked to them about the way I feel but they're in the company and it might be a bit awkward if things don't work out. Look at you and Maryse, for example. And what happens if one of us is traded to Smackdown or something? I don't know if it's worth it." At this point, Alex was just making excuses but if he was being completely honest and was as brave in his personal life as he was in the ring, he would have told his friend that the person he had feelings for was sitting across from him. Alex rolled his eyes as he took the last gulp of his water trying to wash these feelings away just as he had done many times in the past year. This time seemed different though. Alex was afraid he might not be able to suppress his feelings this weekend. Feeling Mike's eyes burning through him, Alex feared he may come undone.

As Alex got up to throw the empty bottle away, Mike found himself staring directly at his friend's perfectly shaped ass again. He thought of all the times they wrestled in the ring and wondered if his eyes had ever inadvertently wandered in front of the crowd or God forbid, the cameras. Mike started to silently berate himself for feeling what he did for this person, this _man_, who was supposed to be his best friend. He started to feel dirty, like he was violating Alex in some way. There's no way Alex was the least bit gay and even if he was, Mike figured that he would have noticed long before now. Just then, he thought back to all the times they hugged after their matches and wondered if he had missed the signs. He always thought their excessive concern for one another was for the storyline. They always knew they had to really sell their friendship so if the time ever came, the audience would believe the betrayal and that would give Alex the push and face-turn that he needed but he also knew that he was never playing up that angle for the cameras. His concern for Alex had come more naturally and was more genuine than anything he had ever felt before. Now, Mike was questioning everything he thought he knew about the past year. He flipped through the catalogue of hugs and embraces stored in every corner of his mind. He remembered the smile on Alex's face when he won the WWE Championship and the way they ran towards each other and didn't let go until they had reached the top of the ramp. Mike was still recounting the moments but there were so many he didn't have time to finish before Alex sat back down. Mike felt a bit foolish for assuming that Alex could never be gay. After all, Mike was in the same position Alex was in. The only thing that confused Mike was that Alex is the only guy he's ever been attracted to, so technically he was still straight. Mike didn't know what to make of this revelation and what were the odds that the guy he liked would be straight but only attracted to him anyway? Mike's stomach began to growl. "It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow. That fan event is going to be crazy. We should get some dinner," Mike suggested. "Do you want to order in or go out? Or we could cook up something here."

"Your fridge has water, more water and some beer," Alex said with a chuckle. "I don't really feel like going out and getting mobbed by fans and paparazzi asking us why we're hanging out together. I'm just really not in the mood for that right now." The truth is, Alex wanted to spend as much alone time with Mike that he could. He actually loved talking to fans but he didn't feel bad because there would be enough of that tomorrow. "We could order in if you want," Alex concluded. Mike was happy with his friend's answer and knew just the place. It was his favorite restaurant to order from when he was home. It had just about anything a person could want and they delivered. He took out his iPhone and pulled up the menu. He decided to get his favorite salad and club sandwich combo and Alex decided he would get the same but without mayonnaise. Mike called in the order. Alex liked listening to the sound of his friend's voice. It was very comforting to him and even though Mike didn't even really live in this two-bedroom apartment, Alex felt like he had come home. The only other time he had ever felt this kind of contentment in his life was when he was in the ring but even that was different. Being with Mike was on a deeper, more intimate level. When Alex was in the ring, he shared the experience with millions. Now, it was just him and his best friend. Mike hung up the phone and told Alex the food would be there in half an hour. Alex took out some cash to pay for the food but Mike insisted that it was his treat. Alex still felt overheated and even though he didn't feel entirely comfortable with Mike paying for his meal, he just needed to cool off. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower before the food gets here?" Alex wondered.

"Sure, no problem. You remember where it is? First door on the left." Mike reminded Alex where the bathroom was located and Alex smiled to himself because he already knew. Alex headed to the guest bedroom to get his toiletries leaving Mike alone in the dining area. Mike sat at the empty table and thought about Alex and how different this stay was compared to his first visit. This time last year, they had only known each other for a few weeks and Alex was just learning the ropes of the WWE. Mike felt proud to share his experiences and knowledge with his new friend and apprentice. He remembered how quickly they bonded and how different Alex was compared to his first Rookie, Daniel Bryan. Mike was so grateful that he was assigned a Rookie that he believed in and knew could be the next breakout star. Things didn't always go smoothly at first though. Mike thought back to one of Alex's early matches and how he handed his Varsity jacket to his Pro instead of throwing it to the ground like everyone else does. Mike chuckled to himself as he remembered how angry he got at Alex that night when they were in the locker room. Mike was not any other Pro, he was the United States Champion at the time and he didn't appreciate being treated like a peon in front of the audience. Alex was a quick study though and very respectful of his Pro and the next week Alex tossed his jacket to the floor and Mike was relieved that he and his Rookie didn't have many confrontations behind the scenes after that.

Meanwhile, Alex took a cold shower in an attempt to cool off and calm down. He didn't anticipate being so nervous around Mike. He figured it must have been the three weeks they spent apart that created all this tension between the two men. At least when they were fighting in the ring, he had an outlet for all the tension but not having any contact with Mike had really started to take a toll on Alex recently. He wondered if he was the only one to feel the heat, the pull that was tugging on his body to be closer to Mike's body. The fact that his friend no longer had a girlfriend was also a driving factor in this unexpected flood of nerves that washed over him. The barrier between the two men had been removed. Alex was never one to come in between two people and he certainly wasn't going to be the reason for another person to become a cheater. He also knew how important loyalty was to Mike. He was the most honest, caring, trustworthy person he'd ever met. He found himself laughing when he thought of how he portrayed his character, The Miz, in the ring and how different the ruthless 'Awesome One' was from his real life counterpart but he also realized that The Miz always had a soft spot for him, up until their falling out, of course. The realization of being the only person to break through the walls Miz had built up around himself was something Alex hadn't thought about much before now. He realized that Mike could have had that storyline with anyone but it never would have been as genuine as it was with him. As Alex wrapped a towel around his wet body, he found himself contemplating if he had met his soulmate during season two of NXT. Alex was surprised that he would even be thinking in terms of soulmates. That word, that idea, had never even crossed his mind with any of his girlfriends in the past. This was new territory for Alex, in more ways than one, and as he looked at himself in the mirror, he wondered where he stood in Mike's life and if he had a place in his friend's heart.

Mike heard the bathroom door open and tried to refrain from looking. He held out as long as humanly possible and finally gave into temptation. He caught a glimpse of Alex wrapped in a towel turning into the guest room. Mike felt a rush of heat pass over his body and exhaled hard. He didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath. Mike wondered if he would make it through the weekend. He didn't even care that he may not have a match at SummerSlam anymore. The only thing he was concerned about was finding out if Alex felt for him even just a fraction of what he felt for his friend. The thought sent butterflies straight to his stomach. Now he was the one in need of a cold shower but he knew the food would be there shortly. Alex emerged from the guest room wearing a pair of track pants and a short-sleeved shirt. Even though Mike knew it was just a gimmick, he secretly missed seeing Alex wearing his "Awesome" shirts. Alex walked passed Mike, flashing him an innocent smile and it was too much for Mike to take. "The food should be here in about ten minutes or so but I think I'll grab a quick shower myself. Do you mind getting the door? I left the cash on the table."

Alex nodded but found it difficult to speak. As he grabbed another water out of the fridge he heard the shower start and couldn't help but think that Mike would be naked in the same spot he was just standing in a few minutes earlier. Alex sat in the same chair Mike had been sitting in while he showered. He found himself fantasizing about being in the shower with Mike but as his thoughts wandered deeper into uncharted territory, there was a knock at the door that startled the daydreaming houseguest.

Standing under the steady flow of cold water, Mike felt stupid for getting turned on by a smile and from his friend no less. Alex had smiled at him a million times before and Mike had never reacted this way. He knew he was in for a long night and an even longer weekend but even with all this uncertainty swirling around in his head, he never wanted what he felt to go away. As he turned off the water, he accepted feeling silly about taking a cold shower over a smile because it was the first time in his life since he decided to become a pro-wrestler that he had ever felt this sure about anything. Mike stepped out of the shower, wiped off a section of the mirror and smiled reassuringly at his reflection.

After getting dressed, Mike headed out to the dining room where he found Alex already eating his salad. "I already figured out which one had mayo and put it to the side for you," Alex informed Mike. Even though Mike had beer in the fridge, he didn't usually drink but on this occasion he needed something to take the edge off. He asked Alex if he wanted any but Alex opted to stick with his water. "You were right about this salad, it's really good. Thanks for the dinner, man." Alex flashed another ridiculously charming smile Mike's way.

"My pleasure. I'm glad you decided to stay over this weekend," Mike smiled back to Alex. "I didn't realize how much I missed spending time with you." Alex was starting to wish he had taken Mike up on his offer and accepted the beer but he knew there wasn't enough alcohol to calm his nerves at this point anyway. Alex knew that there wasn't much he could do to overcome the incessant fluttering inside his stomach as long as he kept dwelling on every little smile or glance so he made a conscious effort to just enjoy his food and the person he was sharing his time with. Mike and Alex took turns watching each other when the other didn't notice. The two didn't talk much as they ate but neither man ever felt uncomfortable with the silence. They truly did enjoy just being in each other's presence, even if they were a bit flustered around one another. Alex didn't eat as much as he thought he would and Mike still had half his food left over as well. Normally, Mike would have consumed the whole meal but not this night. This night, the majority of his stomach was fluttering with butterflies of his own. He wasn't used to being nervous for so long but then again, he wasn't used to being attracted to a man either. He knew that he would feel better if he knew how Alex felt but he was afraid that he would freak out his friend and he'd want nothing more to do with his ex-Pro. That was the pessimistic side of Mike talking but the realistic side of him knew that Alex would be understanding and even if he didn't reciprocate Mike's feelings, Alex would still be his friend. This brought great comfort to Mike. Alex got up and put the rest of his meal in the refrigerator. Mike got up and followed suit. As Mike turned around, he bumped into Alex's right hand. He noticed that Alex was trying to give him money for the meal again.

"I just think you've done so much for me, I feel badly for letting you pay for my meal as well," Alex finally admitted. Mike tried to brush Alex's hand away but as their flesh made contact, Mike felt a spark jolt through his body. He quickly pulled away and told Alex that it really didn't matter.

"You can pay for dinner next time, how about that?" Mike felt like Alex must have seen right through him and he started to feel embarrassed, especially since Alex hadn't turned to argue with him. Instead, Alex stood with his back facing Mike. Alex hadn't even heard his friend's excuse for not taking the money. All he could think about was the touching of their hands and he started to breathe more rapidly. He knew it was now or never. Slowly, Alex turned to face his friend. He put his money back in his pocket and reached for Mike's hand. "What are you doing?" Mike asked nervously and somewhat defensively.

"I just want to see something," Alex answered with a coy smile. He took Mike's hand, not really knowing what he was doing and held it up next to his own hand. Alex felt the heat pass over his body once more. He had never experienced that feeling with anyone else before and he had never felt it for his friend before now. It's not like they had never made physical contact before. Essentially, they've each touched every part of the other's body when they were in the ring but this time was different. Even though Alex knew he had been sexually attracted to Mike since they met, he never had the opportunity to really feel their connection. They never had any alone time until now. The intensity of the situation caught up to Alex. "Your hand is so much smaller than mine," Alex teased his friend. If anything Alex's hands were too big. Feeling like a coward, Alex waited to see what his friend would do next.

Mike stood there looking at his left hand pressed against Alex's right hand. He felt his heart beating a bit faster than it had been before. He wasn't sure what kind of game Alex was playing or if he was even playing at all. A few seconds passed and he felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he anticipated what would happen next. He felt his cheeks become warm and knew it was apparent that he was blushing but there was nothing he could do to hide that now. He decided to take the serious route and make a move that would at long last make his feelings be known. Mike shifted his hand slightly to the left, his fingers intertwining with his friend's fingers. He slowly embraced Alex's hand with his own but Alex's fingers were still upright. Mike slowly looked up searching to find his friend's eyes and anxiously awaiting his response but Alex's gaze was still fixated on their hands. The smile on Alex's face had since faded and any joke he may have been playing on Mike was forgotten. Mike could see that Alex's breathing had quickened but was afraid he was about to be rejected. Just as Mike was losing hope, Alex exhaled slowly and Mike could hear the quiver in his friend's breath. Alex bent his fingers down towards Mike's hand and he slowly looked up. Alex's eyes met with the big, blue, longing eyes of his best friend and the two men stood staring at one another trying to digest what this could mean for their relationship. Mike felt Alex pull away from the grip and take a small step back. For a split second Mike thought he was going to lose him. Alex, knowing now what had to be done, wetted his lips, took a large step forward and grabbed both sides of Mike's face. He pressed his lips against the other man's lips and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Both men were completely consumed by what could arguably be described as the best kiss of their respective lives.

Mike let out a shallow sigh as Alex pulled away. Their foreheads touching, their eyes still closed, both breathing heavily. Mike slowly licked his lips tasting the imprint left behind by his friend's kiss. Alex felt a wave of relief wash over his body. All the tension that had been building up since he arrived at Mike's place was gone. He was emotionally and physically drained and even though he was the taller man, his head fell limp on Mike's left shoulder and the two men stood in each other's arms taking in all that had happened. After what seemed like forever, Mike hesitantly whispered into Alex's ear, "I think we need to take things slowly and maybe just go to bed and talk about all this in the morning." Alex never wanted to leave Mike's embrace but agreed to his friend's wishes. It pained Mike to walk away but his relationship with Alex was far too important to squander on what could ultimately be classified as a one night stand if they moved too fast. Besides, Mike had never been with another guy before and wasn't quite sure he was ready to take that next step just yet. He figured it would be best for the both of them to have time to understand what that kiss meant.

When Alex heard Mike's door shut, he made his way to the guest room. He would have preferred to lay in Mike's arms all night but understood why it was important to his friend to take things slow. Mike had just gotten out of a serious relationship and Alex knew all too well how Mike must be feeling about getting involved with another man, especially being in the profession they were both in. It was a lot to deal with. Alex crawled into bed but couldn't sleep. He knew he had a busy day tomorrow but he wasn't used to going to bed this early and needless to say, he had a lot on his mind. Smackdown was still on so Alex decided to see what was happening with the never-ending saga between Christian and Randy Orton, as if it wasn't predictable enough as it was. Alex wished his story with The Miz would have lasted as long but he knew if they were still trapped in that drama, he wouldn't have just had the opportunity to kiss Mike the way he did and he wasn't about to trade that moment for anything.

As Mike lay in his bed, he could hear Alex watching Smackdown. The noise didn't bother him since he couldn't fall asleep anyway. If he had any sense, he'd go into the guest room and watch the show with Alex. It's not like they would be doing anything, they'd just be hanging out but Mike only wanted to replay the kiss in his head over and over. He thought about the way his stomach flipped when his lips touched Alex's moist lips for the first time. It sent tingles up and down his body. Both men were so in sync with the other, their mouths parted at the same time, caressing each other's tongue gently. The kiss was passionate but not rough. Mike could still taste every moment and feel every sensation. Just then Mike heard the tv in the next room turn off and he thought about Alex in bed as he rolled over to turn off his lamp. Mike knew what the kiss meant to him. He wanted to be with Alex and there was no way getting around that. No amount of time in the world would change his mind. He just wanted to make sure his friend had enough time to think things through but Mike was lonely and started to regret suggesting that they spend the night in separate rooms.

Alex had been sitting in bed after turning off his TV. He didn't want the night to ever end and he still felt a force pulling his body towards Mike's. Even though he wanted to respect his friend's request, he found himself standing outside Mike's room. He saw that the lights were off and decided he wouldn't wake up Mike. Just as he was about to turn around and go back into his room, he saw a flood of light emanate from underneath the door and Alex froze where he stood.

Mike finally admitted to himself that trying to go to sleep with Alex alone in the next room was a futile effort. He paced the length of his bedroom several times contemplating whether or not he should give into his temptations. Just as he mustered up enough courage, he heard a gentle knock. Mike's heart started to pound in his chest just as it did earlier and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He opened the door to his friend who was standing before him with a comforting smile. Mike's eyes lit up as he invited his friend in. Both men sat on the bed. Alex was still wearing his track pants and t-shirt but Mike was wearing only a pair of pants now. Alex liked seeing Mike's bare chest and exposed arms. He also liked being in Mike's room with him. For the first time, Alex said exactly what was on his mind and in his heart, "I want to be with you, Mike. I don't need any more time to think about it. I've spent the last year thinking about it and barely anything else." Alex's eyes got a bit watery but he made a good effort to keep his emotions in check. He never allowed himself to be seen crying. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually cried. Mike appreciated seeing this sensitive side of his friend and the look in Alex's eyes made his own eyes burn as they filled with water. Mike let out a laugh of relief. The force of his body sent a tear streaming down his face but he quickly wiped it away. They were happy tears. Mike hadn't been this happy since he won the WWE Championship and was so grateful that he was able to share that moment with his best friend. That had been the single greatest night of his life up until tonight when they shared their first kiss. Alex was grinning at Mike because he could see how happy his friend was. He also recalled that November night when Mike won the Title he had always dreamed of. Alex allowed his eyes to fill with tears as he promised himself to never keep any part of himself from Mike from this moment going forward. The best friends moved towards one another and held each other in a warm, familiar embrace.

Mike felt two comforting kisses on his shoulder and nuzzled his head against Alex. Pulling away from the hug, Mike took Alex's face in his hands. With a big smile, he kissed his best friend three times on the mouth, never once closing his eyes. He was just too happy and wanted to take everything in. Alex took control and pushed Mike onto the bed. Moving on top of Mike, Alex engulfed him in a loving kiss before rolling over to Mike's right side. Mike rested his head on his partner's chest. They laid there in each other's arms losing track of time. Finally, Mike teased, "So, I'm the person you liked in the company, aren't I?"

Alex let out a goofy laugh and returned the jab, "And I'm the reason you broke up with Maryse!"

Laughing, Mike admitted, "You see right through me! You know, I don't think I was even fully aware of how deep my feelings ran for you at the time but now it all makes sense." Mike's thoughts started to drift back towards Maryse and how dating her made things easy for him the past few years and now he was fortunate enough to have met another person he wanted to be romantically involved with in the company. It alleviated the extra stress that Mike didn't need in his life. He never understood how wrestlers like John Cena spent so much time away from his wife. Mike became serious when the outside world suddenly came crashing down on him. He quickly realized how different his situation with Alex was compared to his relationship with Maryse. Mike started to wonder if they would have to keep their relationship a secret and he got sad as he started to think about how long this could realistically last. Mike knew he shouldn't let the future be an issue this early on. They had just started.

Alex felt Mike's body tense up beside him and grew concerned, "What's wrong?"

Unsure if he should burden Alex with all of his worries, Mike wrapped his arm around his best friend tighter. "Have you even heard of any wrestlers that have come out of the closet while they were still under contract? It seems like a gay wrestler would be taboo, even in this day and age. I mean, imagine what people would think and our co-workers would probably think we just want to grab their junk. Is there a _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ policy in the company? I don't even know. Maybe they could fire us." Alex could tell that Mike was really worried about people finding out about their newly discovered feelings for one another. "True, we all make gay jokes all the time about what goes down in the ring but nobody takes it seriously. We could really mess up the whole vibe of the WWE if this came out." Mike took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't want to hide my feelings for you. Not from anyone." Alex knew his friend would get worried about all the details eventually but he didn't anticipate it being so soon. At one time, he had the same concerns as his friend but since he had been wrestling with his feelings for a year now, he had long since come to the conclusion that there actually wasn't much to worry about when he seriously thought about things.

Alex shifted his body so he could look Mike in the eyes. "First of all, you're cute when you worry," Alex smirked. Mike rolled his eyes and thought Alex was just as cute for saying that. "Secondly, I don't think we have anything to worry about when it comes to the other wrestlers. They know we're not trying to get off in the ring. I wouldn't even entertain that worry." Mike knew Alex was right and felt ridiculous for even mentioning it. Alex continued, "As for the fans, they're the ones watching scantily clad men rolling around with each other every week." Alex winked at Mike and both men laughed at how ridiculous pro-wrestling actually was. Alex added, "Besides, they should have had plenty enough time to get used to the thought after you signed me to a Personal Services Contract!" The two men laughed again. As the laughter faded from Alex's voice he finished reassuring Mike that everything would be fine. "In all seriousness though, after the initial shock, if there really was any, I don't think anyone would really care but we don't have to deal with any of that right now or any time soon. I just want to enjoy spending time with you." Alex rolled on top of Mike again and played with his hair. He stared into Mike's big, blue eyes until he saw that his friend was at ease. Mike nodded at Alex to let him know that he was no longer worried about their future and gestured up to kiss him. Alex obligingly gave Mike what he wanted. He reached over to turn off the light and then sank into Mike's protective arms, resting his head against the warmth of his friend's chest. The men held each other's hand as they did before their first kiss earlier that night and Alex lay there listening to the beating of his friend's heart until Mike fell asleep. As Alex finally started to drift to sleep, he thought about how excited he was about this weekend and SummerSlam, but most of all, he was excited to wake up to the first day of the rest of his life with his best friend by his side.

**Additional Author's Notes:** Everyone's free to interpret writing however they want to but I just wanted to add a little insight into my thought process with one of my choices. The two parts where Mizley hold hands is pretty significant to me. Mike uses his left hand in both scenes and Alex uses his right hand. Since Mike is left handed and Alex is right handed it shows that both are using their dominant hand, thus symbolizing that they are equals in the relationship. That's the point I wanted to get across but I wanted to do it in a very subtle way and since it might be too subtle, I just wanted to explain why I did that. Also, I'm sure you noticed that there isn't very much actual dialogue in the story. I love vidding and the way I wrote this ended up coming out kind of like a montage. I hope you enjoyed the recap aspect of the story with my own interpretations - or more accurately, my wishes - of what some of those moments meant to the guys :)


End file.
